Tony x Paige Prom Oneshot
by Goldenabigail105
Summary: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! Tony and Paige's Prom Night One shot! Complete! Warning! Sexual Context!


_knock knock knock_

"Damn he is early." Paige says to herself as she was putting the final touches on her hair.

It was only PROM NIGHT! He had to be early, no time to waste, no second poorly spent. Not to Tony.

"I'M COMING!" Paige yells from her bedroom. She wore a short white that had scribes and drawing all over it. Her dress was rather short. Just to above her knees. The skirt went out a little bit. The middle was tight as compared to the top. Her rainbow hair was pulled back in a perfect ponytail with pieces on the side of her face hanging out. Along with her bangs.

On the other hand, Tony was waiting nervousing at the bottom of her stairs in his regular long coat and pants. Bowtie of course! And we can't forget his sash and clock pin. He stood, still waiting, twiddling with some flowers he had gotten her. They were just roses. Nothing to creative. He was regretting that now.

"Tony?" Paige spoke up softly after Tony had stared into space looking at the flowers. She was holding the edge of her dress afraid he might think she looked ridiculous.

"P-Paige…" Tony stood blown away at the sight of Paige in her dress. He was head over heels in love with her but just didn't want to show it. His face slowly got red as she walked down her stairs to where he stood. He was literally frozen in time looking at her.

Paige tried clearing her throat when he wouldn't speak. "Humh. So, Flowers look lovely." She brought up. He kinda forgot about that.

"Oh!" He quickly lifted them up putting them out to her. "Yes. These are for you." He rubbed the back of his head avoiding eye contact.

"They're lovely." She smiled whispering. She reached to take them from him but brushed his hand for a second when she held the roses. He quickly looked up when he didn't notice she was reaching for the flowers.

Because Tony turned his head so fast, it startled Paige causing them to both let go of the flowers that fell to the floor.

"Oh no. Ah, Paige I'm so sorry." He quickly said dropping down to pick up the scattered roses.

"Tony its fine." She giggled at his actions. She walked away quietly to get a vase for them. When Tony stood back up, she was no where to be seen.

"Paige?" He asked looking up and down the halls. He looked to his left and started walking down that hallway looking for her. He peeked his head in a bedroom.

"Yes Tony?" She spoke from behind him making him jump a little.

"Wait, where did you? But, you were just? Oh nevermind." He stumbled.

"Ohh, haha I went to get a vase for the flowers! See!" She held up the vase half way filled with water. She took the flowers again with a strong grip making sure not to drop them. "There,"

"Hm," Tony said admiring the vase she had gotten. It was on of her clay ones with hearts covering it. "We, umm we should probably go." He mentioned.

"Yes. Lets." She lead them out to the dining area where she put the vase of roses on. "Lets hope they can stay like this forever. Just so it can remind me of tonight." She smiled looking at Tony.

"Ah, Paige. I wish you could stay like this forever so I can be reminded everyday that the girl I love is absolutely stunning." He stepped forward and took her hands. "Oh wait," He stopped.

"What is it?" She asked a bit worried she wasn't good enough.

"She already does." He held her chin so he could get a better look at those beautiful eyes of hers.

"She does now does she?" She asked going with it.

"Yes! Of course! Everytime I get to look at her, it reminds me of the last time. I can only hope it won't be the last" She was blushing.

"Oh Tony. You make the use of blush useless." She mumbled.

"Come on then, lets go and show everyone how beautiful you are with that blush." He walked to the door.

"Right," She smiled like crazy. He always knew just what to say. He opened the door and held it open for her.

"Please, Ladies first." He bowed at her. Paige couldn't help but giggle a little. She curtseys back at him.

"Why thank you sir." She said walking out.

"Your welcome m'lady." He followed her to the car where he again rush to get ahead of her to open the door. "Right then, I can't have you opening doors on your own now can I?"

"I guess not." She says stepping in. While he was outside walking to the drivers side, she couldn't help but sigh lovingly mumbling his name under her breath.

"Oh Tony, why must you be so perfect." She let her eyes slowly flutter shut.

"Ready to go my dear?" He said jumping in next to her. Her eyes shot open as she looked over at him.

"Yes, Of course!" She flattened out her dress with her hands and sitting up straight in her chair.

"No sleeping tonight Paige. No, tonight is supposed to fun." He said starting the engine and smirking.

"RIght and there is no one I would rather spend it with." She tiptoed her fingers along the space in between there seats. "Me and my sleepless night." She whispered. Tony gave her a glance, locking eyes for a second and giving that half smirk.

She started to grin looking forward breaking their eye contact. She actually was quite surprised he had gone this far into the night without kissing her. It wasn't like Tony to be like that. If he wanted something he would take it. Maybe it was saying he didn't want her anymore?! Now that was a dreadful thought. In reality, Tony just thought that if she wanted kisses, she would have to get them herself now because he felt as if he crossed her limits too much.

"Paige dear," Tony asked as he started his way to the address Shringolnd had given them.

"Hmm?" She answered looking out her window.

"I, Umm, I can't believe I'm asking this, but I mean, I don't ever like go over any kind of limit you have, do I?" He ran his hands through his hair. He had a tendency to do that when he was nervous.

"Ahhh," She didn't know what to say at first. "Well, what limits is there is go over first off. Second off, it's your personality. Which is just another reason I love you." She rambled on turning to him as he pulled in and stopped the car.

He was flattered and very happy to hear this. "Well," He looked down at his hands in his lap. "Thats good then." He leaped forward onto her in her seat to press him lips to hers. She melted into it, eyes starting to roll back into her head and hands gripping the edge of her seat. He kept his balance on his hand on the edge of her seat while the other one hovered over her cheek and hair. When he broke the kiss, Paige took a second to flutter her eyes back open to great him face to face.

"I was looking forward to that." She smiled glancing at his lips then back at him. "Saw it coming as well."

"Sure you did." He looked at her questioning the look she had. It was hard to say no to this. He planted a light kiss on her before leaning back and getting out of the car.

He left Paige grinning and taken away with his kisses. They were her drug leaving her broken and wanting more.

"Well m'lady. It sounds like they sure haven't waited for us now have they." Tony said opening her door where she still sat and holding out a hand for her. You could definitely hear the music from outside the cloud house. You could also see lasers and lights of all sorts of colors.

"No, it would seem they have." She says taking his hand stepping out to stand next to him. He held out his arm for her now that she willing took.

"Their loss..." He said walking in smiling at her.

They walked in perfectly timing to the music. In the back of the room you could see Shringolnd djing the music. All of the cult members were there along with Colin, Gilbert, and Larry. Oh and we can't forget the puppets who were also there. Shringolnd saw them walk in and jumped up to wave at them.

"IN CASE ANYONE DIDN'T NOTICE, PAIGE IS HERE AND SHE BE LOOKING FLY." Shringolnd pointed and winked at her. She looked at the ground tucking a piece of hair behind her ear laughing feeling everyone's eyes on her now. Which was on the other side, was a bit frustrated he said this. He stopped his foot making it obvious he was mad at Shringnold.

"OH AND I GUESS TONYS HERE TOO." He said in the microphone laughing to himself.

"Ugh, dear you're gonna have to ignore them." Tony grumbled taking her over to the drinks table.

"Oh Tony. You shouldn't worry. .You know I'm yours and would never be anyone else's!" She always knew what to say to make him feel the slightest bit better.

"Well," He paused. "He wasn't kidding when he said ' you be looking fly' cause I mean, who wouldn't want to look at you like this." He said to her.

"You think so?" She smiled giggling knowing the answer.

"Who wouldn't think so…" Tony trailed off. His hands made their why to her hips. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but I guess not. He lifted her up in the air twirling her around to the dance floor. "Come on dear. Won't you dance with me?"

"AH!" She squealed. "Of course I will Tony!" Once he placed her feet on the ground, he took her hand and waist. She braced herself for whatever was to happen next.

He pulled her closer to him, stepping left and right swaying her back and forth to the music. He twisted her out from the comfort of his arms, flinging her arms out and twisting her dress. He quickly pulled her back into him before anyone else could touch her. This time he pulled her back into him and wrapped his arms fully around her hugging her from behind.

"My Paige, my only Paige." He whispered in her ear.

"MMmmmm. My Tony." She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. She had one hand on one of his hands hugging her, and the other on in his hair. "Such pretty hair,"

"Such a pretty girl." He leaned over her head on his shoulder to look in her eyes. "Such a perfect girl." His grip tightened on her.

"Such a lovely clock with such creative ideas to sweep me off my feet. Now that I think about it. How dare he do such a thing to me. How dare he sweep me off my feet and leave me to fall. Fall right into him."

"How dare he to trick such a beautiful girl yet to amazing to do so. Now the beautiful girl can be all his. And he can have her all to himself." He picked up a finger and trailed it down her neck sending chills down her whole body.

"Your right. All… to… himself." She smiled. Thats when she decided to totally throw him off. In one sweeping motion she entwined herself out from his arms heading over to go see Colin standing in the corner. Tony got really, really confused. Like what was she doing?! She glanced back at Tony and he didn't know if it was a sign to follow her or stay away. Being Tony, and that over protective boyfriend, he followed her.

Colin stood by the doors in the corner. He could only imagine her going to talk to him, but I guess not. She stopped about three feet away from him and turned to Tony. She was waiting for him it seemed. When he got to her she walked to the doors and again, stopped right in front of them turning to wait for Tony.

He stood next to her, a confused expression on his face. Paige went from a innocent smile, too the aggressive side of her in about two seconds. She grabbed the rim of his jacket throwing his body outside the doors. He luckily kept his balance and didn't fall over. Now he understood.

Tony jumped at her, grabbing her wrists and hitting her up against the wall. Her head through back staring at him determined to win this. Of course she knew one way she could get control over him.

Paige bashed her lips against his starting to move her jaw to get more out of it. He couldn't turn down one of her kisses. Tongues sliding in and out, Paige lifts her leg up his side. She has to struggle to get her hands out from his. It took one slight move to the side with her head to distract him enough to let her hands go. She put them on his chest before.

"Ahh," Tony grumbled being pushed away from her.

"Come on clock boy." She threatened red lust in her eyes.

"Gladly." He jumped off the ground sweeping around her grabbing both her wrists again. He had a death grip on them holding them close between the two of them. They were really the only thing separating them.

"Uh," She grunts. She was going to lose this one. She knew it.

"Oh whats wrong dear?" Tony playfully whisperes in her ear. "Afraid of what I'll do to you if you lose?" he breaths in her ear.

"NO!" She shouted struggling against him.

"Its ok not to confront your true feelings but it is bad to avoid them." He nuzzles down her neck.

"I-I'm not avoiding anything." Her bloodthirsty attitude leaving her. "All I need is right here." His grip started to loosen on her wrists. She quickly pulled them away only to spin around and toppled on top of him. "Or is it." The red lust coming back.

"Guh, Paige." Tony said wind knocked out of him.

"Whats this? Complaining?" She ran her hands over his jacket feeling every inch of it.

"No, not complaining." He grabbed her waist sitting up now on top of her. "Winning."

"Gr," She growled. "Won."

"Thats what I thought." He said getting up. Once he stood up, he outstretched a hand to help her up. She gladly took it, Tony launching her up with his significant arm strength. He just did it to show off really.

"Thanks," She mumbled rolling her eyes. He quickly noticed this.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. Thats rude." He grabbed her red swollen hand and pulled her in for one last kiss. Drugs were his kisses, making her high every time.

"Oh ok." She says convinced. "I guess I won't."

"Good." He knew he had dominance over her although you can't blame her for trying. Yea, sure sometimes she would win their fights, but Tony just forgot about those and choose to forget them. "Let's head back in then darling." He took her hand and lead her back through the doors.

"PAIGE THIS SONG GOES OUT TO YOU!" Shringnold shouted when they came back in the party. Tony didn't know the song very well but obviously she did when she gasped looking at him and dancing like crazy.

"TONY! ITS MY SONG!" She shouted over the blasted music. "COME ON!" She grabbed his arm pulling him on the dance floor.

"Hey woah," He said not expecting being pulled on the dance floor. He could just smile at Paige dancing. She threw her hips around with her hands and arms in the air lip singing to the song.

She eventually caught him staring at her and grinned. "Come on," She leaned on him trying to get him to dance. Now Tony was the one starting to that red lust attitude.

His hands took a strong grip on her hips while she was leaning on him. He took her hips and squared them to his so that her back faced him. "Now dance for me pretty girl," He licked the top of her ear whispering keeping his strong grip on her hips.

Paige grinned popping out her ass into him. "Like that?" She whispered lifting her hands up in the air.

"Yes pretty girl. Lets see more." He stared gripping the dress. She slowly moved her hips back and forth on him while rubbing his neck and face with her hands. "Hmmm," He tighten his grip once more quickly turning her around to face him.

He was greeted with a shocked expression which only made him smirk. He lowered his hand onto her ass pulling her closer to him. Paige started to bit her lip placing her hands on his shoulders. He slowly leaned forward starting to dip her. She grabbed his shoulders now hopping not to fall. When he held her really low she threw her head back totally exposing her chest to him. His smirk widened lowering his head just to hover over it.

Her head shot up and when it did he quickly pulled them both up. Her hands went to his chest and pushed herself away from him only to fail. Yeah she got an inch away but that was useless against him.

"Ah, now trying to get away from me pretty girl?" He took off one of his hands and held her chin keeping her head in place. "Thats not very nice."

"No, its not but I just wanna dance." Paige tried to pull his hands off her.

"Then dance on me pretty girl." Tony pulled her back to him turning her around again. "I know you want to. I know you like it." She hate to admit it but that was true.

"Who are you to tell me what I like and don't like." She smiled going back to her grinding on him. To her surprise it almost seemed as if he was trying to grind back on her. For a few seconds, she could start to feel him getting hard on her. That's when he snapped out of it. He stopped grinding but still held her hips letting her dance on him.

She was kinda surprised after few minutes went by without anything else sexual coming from him. "Tony?" She asked stopping and turning around.

He just stood there with a small smile on his face. "That was lovely…" He smirked at her. Paige's face got pretty red. "Please, no need to blush darling. I said it was lovely!"

"That doesn't help Tony." She whispered looking around to see how many people say that.

"Don't." He grabbed her neck with both hands and put her thumbs on her cheeks making her look at him and nowhere else. "Let them look. Let them see how much you love me and I love you. Make them jealous they can't have you and never will." He said getting close to her.

"And if I don't?" She stared off into his eyes losing track of her surroundings.

"You will…" He kissed her. Slowly at first, gradually getting rougher as it went on. He had seemed to forget where they were as well.

"HEY TONY! PAIGE!" it was Shringnold. "GET A FREAKING ROOM!" He laughed out of his chair.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SHRINGNOLD." Tony shouted at him. "WE JUST MIGHT." That brought everyone's attention to the two of them.

"We will?" Paige said to him looking a bit shocked.

"Why not?" He smirked at her.

"THEN HAVE FUN WITH THAT! ON WITH WHATEVER THAT WAS." Shringnold shouted moving on.

"So are we?" Paige asked him. He didn't answer just smiled and took her hand running to the doors of the building. She giggled being dragged along to wherever they were going. He took her to the car they came in and rushed to her side first.

"Please, ladies first." He swung the door open quickly.

"Ha, well thank you." She jumped in the car. She watched him rush around to the other said before hurrying to get in the car and start it wouldn't start, he started getting frustrated and irritated.

"Auhg," He growled at the machine. Paige laughed in the background. "Don't you laugh at me!"

"I-I wasn't laughing…" She was cut off by him grabbing her and pulling her forward onto his lips.

"I said don't laugh at me." He cut it short. She just smiled at him.

"So were gonna be like that are we?" She asked.

"What are you talking about! No!" He push her off him trying to start the car once again. "I just needed motivation." She was in a full out laugh now falling back in her chair. The car finally started and Tony was racing down the streets.

He pulled up to his house and jumped out to get her door for her. She sat in her seat smiling at him.

"M'lady." He bowed opening the door to her.

"Yes," She nodded her head but wasn't getting out. "Tony? What if I don't want to get out?" She asked toying with him.

"You're getting out." He mumbled leaping to grab her.

"AHH! HEY! Tony, put me down!" He lifted her up and was carrying her to the door. He put her down at the door but held her wrist to make sure she wouldn't run off as he fumbled with his keys to unlock the door.

"Come on dear," He opened the door to her. "Won't you go in?"

"Um, no." She laughed refusing to go in.

"Oh yes you will." He grinned swooping her up again and carrying her off to his room. He sat her down at the frame of the door. "Well…" He trailed off scanning her up and down trying to tell her he wanted that dress off.

"Well," She whispered walking over to the blue bed sheets and sitting down on the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her for him.

"Hmm dear." He mumbled walking over and sitting down next to her. She started running her fingers down his face and down his neck making there way to his jacket. Paige looked him in the eyes before smashing her lips on his. Her eyes closed as well as his letting their body language to the work.

Her hands trailed over his jacket playing with the sash and buttons. He placed his hands on her thighs squeezing them at first then traveling up towards that dress of hers. To him she smelled of flowers and all things sweet.

Paige didn't protest this but gripped his jacket with her eyes squinting in the kiss. Tony noticed her discomfort and stopped pulling away.

"You alright?" He asked concerned with her well being and the fact he really didn't let her have a say in this. Oh, thats why she didn't want out of the car and didn't want in the house. He smacked his face. "Oh god Paige I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about you. Dammit." He said.

"Tony please don't say that." She placed a hand on his cheek to reassure him she was alright. "I'm fine, Never been better really." She smiled at him. "And there's no reason to be sorry." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"So everything I was doing earlier, you're ok with?" Tony asked turning back to her. At first Paige didn't answer. She got up and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck grinning.

"Yes," She whispered. Tony overfilled with joy kissed her roughly moving his hands back up her legs. She melted into it kissing him with everything she had to give, while pressing her body against him.

Tony had made his hands fully up under her dress, brushing his hands over her body. He had to lift one hand out from under the dress to unzip the back. Once that was undone, he put both hands back under the dress. Paige knew she had it coming.

In one sweeping motion he ran his hands up her sides throwing the dress to the side of the room. She was left in her white lace strapless bra with matching white lace thong. Tony pulled away from the kiss, which is what she expected for him to do, and leaned back gazing at her. Paige, embarrassed, put one arm at her side and the other hugging it across her body. She was biting her lip, starting off in the distance trying to avoid him. He quickly noticed this and reached for her cheek.

She turned to face to see him giving her a loving look smiling at her. She tried to return his smile but just went on to move her arms to hug her sides. Tony frowned at her before he started to disregard of his sash and jacket left in his red undershirt and bowtie. She gave him a curious look to his actions. He just took off his gloves and put them aside unbuttoning the red shirt and bowtie. Tony now was exposing his bare chest covered in time clocks, summer and winter equinoxes, ancient time telling devices, and other decorative things.

Paige's eyes got wide looking at them all. All covering those huge muscles that could always make him win their fights. He kicked his shoes off and knocked them across his room when he noticed the door was still open. Tony got up to go close it leaving Paige to watch him. Once he closed it he turned back to Paige sitting on the bed just staring at him. He glanced at her feet seeing that she still had her heels on.

Tony dropped to the ground kneeling at her feet. Paige could only laugh as he removed her heels and caressed her feet. She has some pretty ticklish feet. Tony smiled planting small kisses on her feet and ankles. Paige burst out laughing trying to to accidentally kick him or move her legs.

The kisses continued up her leg until he reached her knees. Thats when the laughing stopped as she looked him in the eyes. He stared back at her waiting for her to do or say something. When she didn't do or say anything, he stood up to kiss her. Paige slowly started to lean backwards until her back was against the bed. He placed his hands on either side of her. She had closed her eyes while running her hands through his hair.

Tony was taking the kiss to the corner of her mouth where he trailed it off to the side down her head onto her neck.

"Auh," She had let escape. He was taking the pleasure of control of her. He soon made his way to her collar bone. Tony bit down on her skin making her grab his hair tightly. He kept kissing her down further and further until he made it to that strapless white bra. Tony looked up at her locking eyes as he snaked a hand behind her. She didn't seem to notice his hand until her bra suddenly felt loose on her. Paige tossed her head back on the pillow and lifted her hands beside her head.

Tony took the ends from behind her back and pulled them out not yet taking off the bra. She took one sharp inhale, before it was suddenly a bit cold and something white flashed by her eyes. He softly kissed one of her breasts before fully taking it in his mouth.

"Mhh," She mumbled. turning her head to the side and wrapping her arms around the pillow. Tony took his time before stopping, and licking her before giving its twin the same treatment. This was driving her insane. It was better than their drug like kisses. When he finished he came back up to her smirking.

"You liked that dear?" He asked her smirking ear to ear.

"What excuse would I have not to!" She almost shouted at him. Paige was so full of it, she flipped him over kissing him all over the place.

She started at his lips, licking them giving him a false sense of a kiss which kinda threw him off for a second. then kissed his forehead, cheeks, and chin. She grinned biting at his ear lobe, and starting to kiss down his neck. She licked both of his nips tracing some of his tattoos with her fingers.

"These are pretty creativite you know?" She said picking her head up.

"Ah!" He gasped when she stopped. "Yes, aren't they?" He said quickly. lifting his head up to look at her. She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I sure like them," She dropped to the abs he had. "All, of them." Paige licked straight up his abs.

"Uh," He tossed his head back. Then she noticed some of them went even lower!

"Where's this go?" Her fingers tracing an arrow on the left that lead down below the waistband of his pants. There also was one on the right.

"Humph," He groaned. Soon enough she could notice something growing underneath those pants of his.

Paige slowly unhooked his belt and pulled it out. She started to unbutton his pants and unzipping his pants. She hand to try inching them down off him pulling at them. It took awhile, but she made them to his feet when she tossed them away. She crawled back up to him starting to tuck her finger tips into the waistband of his tight boxers. He was having enough of this torture. Tony grabbed her and threw her back on the bottom.

"I'm supposed to torture you." He whisperes in her ear. He starts to kiss her passionately brushing his hands over her chest. He eventually took her in his hands, groping her breasts in the rhythm of their kiss.

"Uhm," Paige moaned in the kiss leaning her head back. She started to lift her leg up along his side. He grabbed her leg with one of his hands and pulled it up even further. He broke the kiss, locking eyes with her.

"God Paige I love you so much." Tony whispered going to kiss her again. She turned her head to the side preventing him from kissing her. He looked at her confused.

"You never gave me time to say I love you too." Paige grinned.

"Well we can't waste time now can we?" Tony smirked running his hands over her body before stopping to rub her lower stomach. "No time to waste." He whispered in her ear playing with the thin lace thong. She could feel him hook fingers on either side of her and slowly drag down her legs.

She grinned biting her finger with her eyes closed and head to the side. She started to giggle when she knew they were off and when she felt him climbing back on top of her. He grinned at her giggling.

"Paige?" Tony asked on a more serious note.

"Yes Tony?" Paige answered him.

"A-Are you ready for this?"

"Tony," She paused for a second leaning up into his ear. "Why wouldn't I be," Smiling she sat back down biting her finger again.

"Damn you look sexy." Tony accidentally said aloud his face a pink shade now.

"AHahah!" Paige burst out laughing. While Tony was too busy watching her laugh, she took the advantage to roll over him once more. She didn't waste time to disregard of his boxers now.

"No time to waste Tony..." she whispered to him.

" Ugh, you're right." Tony grabbed her once more tossing her back on the bottom. She grunted at this.

Tony grinning at her, leaned down to start to kiss her passionately. Paige pressed her body against him running her hands in his hair. She wasn't expecting it, but while he kissed her he slid his length in causing her to gasp. He was still trying to kiss her, anything to possibly distract the pleasuring pain from her.

"Ah," she threw her head back hands going down his back. Tony kept try to kiss her but it was kinda useless because she was all too caught up with him.

" Mmhh, Paige..." Tony whispered softly almost apologizing.

" Tonyyyy," she whined. He started slowly grinning in and out of her. " Gah!" She shouted. He smirked seeing she was take the pleasure out of it. He bit his lip gradually getting faster.

"Mhhhh," she moaned out. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Hands resting around his neck. Tony had placed arms on either side of her. It took one big thrust to make her arch her back upwards against him.

" Good God Tony." She groaned. He kept going faster and faster.

"Good God Paige," he said imitating her. He grinned swooping her up kissing her neck up to her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile letting him kiss her. " Your so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

" MMmmmm, " Her hands holding on to his head.

"I don't think there would be anyone else I'd have except you." He breathed against her. " No, I know there's no one else." He said answering his own question.

" I-I surely hope not." She slurred her words. Her eyes slowly flutter open to face him. He was slowing down now...

Paige took the energy she had left to kiss his lips. He slid his tongue into it making her seem like the weaker one. She couldn't take it much more so while he slowed down she collapsed. He sure wasn't down tho. He plundered in her still while she drug her nails in his back.

"Oh dear Paige... " He mumbled.

" Ahmm." She groaned. He took one last thrust at her before pulling out. Hot sticky liquid covering her thighs. "GAH!" She shouted falling down .

Both of them were breathing hard. Tony dropped to her side arms up beside his head. She had one hand by her hair another on her stomach.

"Ha," Tony turned his head to her laughing a bit. She smiled at him tossing one of her tired hands across his chest. He gladly grabbed it pulling her on top of him. " Hey now."

"Tony!" She smiled laughing at him. She rested her head against his making their noses touch. The air between them getting heavy with both of their breathing. He tilted his head up causing her lips to hit his in a gentle kiss. She smiled locking eyes with him.

You could see Tony mouth the words 'thank you' to her as he wrapped arms around her. She leaned down resting her head and arms on his chest.

"Thank you too Tony." Paige said closing her eyes.

"Well then you're welcome." He whispered taking one hand to rub her back.

" You're also welcome." She yawned.

" Goodnight dear Paige." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Tony," she mumbled. " Goodnight."


End file.
